headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Raiders of the Living Dead
Category:Films | running time = 84 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $800,000 IMDB; Raiders of the Living Dead (1986); Box office & business. | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Raiders of the Living Dead is an American independent horror film of the zombie subgenre. It was written and directed by Samuel M. Sherman co-written by Brett Piper. It was produced by Cineronde-Canada and Independent-International Pictures and premiered at the Paris Festival of Fantastic Films in March, 1986. The film stars Scott Schwartz as laserdisc wielding teenager Scott Schwartz as Jonathan and Robert Deveau as reporter Morgan Randall with Donna Asali as Shelly Godwin, and Bob Allen as Doctor Carstairs. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Copyright holder: 1986, Cineronde-Canada. * Raiders of the Living Dead (1986) redirects to this page. * The tagline for this film is "They are evil. They are dead. They are ravenous". * Raiders of the Living Dead was filmed primarily in New Hampshire. Some scenes were shot in New Jersey. IMDB; Raiders of the Living Dead (1986); Filming locations. * This film features the song "The Dead are After Me", which was written and performed by George Edward Ott. * Actor Robert Allen is credited as Bob Allen in this movie. This is his final film work. * This is Samuel M. Sherman's only film as a director, though he did direct new footage that was incorporated into the movie Creature with the Blue Hand in 1967. He is known mostly for his work as a producer and an associate producer on films such as Psycho a Go-Go, Brain of Blood, and Dracula vs. Frankenstein. * This is Brett Piper's third film as a screenwriter. It is his first work in the horror genre. * Actress Zita Johann came out of retirement to play the role of the librarian in this film. she was 82-years-old at the time. This was her final film work. Zita is best known for playing the role of Helen Grosvenor in Universal's 1932 classic The Mummy. * Actor Scott Schwartz is also known for playing Flick in the 1983 holiday comedy A Christmas Story by director Bob Clark. Clark is also known for directing another holiday classic, Black Christmas. * Dan Q. Kennis was also a producer on Satan's Sadists, directed by Al Adamson in 1969. * Donna Asali's character, Shelly Godwin, is likely a nod to Mary Shelley, author of Frankenstein: or, The Modern Prometheus. Her full name was Mary Wollstonecraft Godwin Shelley. Recommendations See also External Links * * Raiders of the Living Dead at Wikipedia * References Keywords Detective | Doctor | Exploding heads | Island | Mad scientist | Prison | Reporter | Scientific experimentation | Scientist | Shotgun | Truck | Truck driver | Zombies ---- Category:Independent-International Pictures Category:Cineronde-Canada Category:1986 films Category:Horror Film List Category:Samuel M. Sherman Category:Brett Piper Category:Charles Baldwin Category:Dan Q. Kennis Category:David Weisman Category:Douglas Meltzer Category:John Donaldson Category:Scott Schwartz Category:Robert Deveau Category:Donna Asali Category:Robert Allen Category:Bob Sacchetti Category:Zita Johann Category:Corri Burt Category:Leonard Corman Category:Christine Farish Category:Nino Rigali Category:Barbara Patterson Category:Tex Tuttle Category:Films with crew categories